


Handicraft

by purplefox



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kanji has a sweet side to him that others don't see. Souji's fine with it being just him that knows the truth most of the time.





	Handicraft

Kanji was so cute and adorable. How exactly was Souji to keep away from him? He was still coming to terms with himself. Souji was not going to force him into anything but he had to admit that Kanji was cute hands down. He was adorable in everything he did.

Fighting he was… hot and awesome. Powerful and everything that Souji wanted to push down or pull down to his level. But Kanji in the world outside the television was cute too. The way he did what he had to. The way that children loved him after they got past how big he was.

The bigness was a bonus for Souji but maybe he was in the minority there. That was fine with him but he wished more people could understand that Kanji really meant no harm. That Kanji to the bottom of his heart meant to do good and that he just wanted to be around like minded people.

“Looks like Naoto was right.” Yosuke sighed before he slapped Souji on the back. “You going to deal with this by yourself or do you need me to back you up here?”

“I’ve got this but that’s... Yosuke. Partner.” Souji smiled before he sighed. “He looks like a big dog banned from coming inside.”

“Who? Oh Kanji? Now that you think about it… I don’t know about you but you make it sound like a big cute dog banned from coming inside. That’s sad but I’m not you partner. I see a big dog but not one I’m pitying from coming inside. A wolf?”

“A Husky.” Souji laughed. “I love cats but Husky breeds tend to be cute and big. Cute and dramatic.” He tsked. “Very emotional too. I love them but I love cats more. I like cute stuff more.”

“Your ideas of cute and my ideas of cute tend to be different.” Yusuke sighed. “But I’m going to back you up partner. Back you up like how I always back you up.” He sighed. “Go get your guy and talk to him. I bet he’s scaring the girls. Even if he doesn’t mean to. Anyone would be scared at someone lurking and not speaking. Not even coming in.”

“You know why he won’t go in.” Souji sighed before he clapped Yosuke on the back. “See you partner. I’m going to go deal with my boyfriend and pick up Nanako-chan.”

“Don’t make it sound like I’ve lost you to domestic life already. We’re still in our youth.” Yosuke laughed. “Anyway hear you later. Like after dinner or something. I’ve got to get to Junes, I got messaged about another shift.” Souji groaned at hearing that, Junes depended too much on Yosuke as it was.

But there was nothing he could currently do now. Right now all he could do was walk up to his boyfriend. He smiled when Kanji glanced up at him and flushed. “Hey.” Souji said softly. “Want to go home?” He glanced past Kanji to the door to the club. “Or do you want to sign up?”

X

“You would sign up Senpai?” Kanji asked after they had been walking in silence for a few moments. “To the handicraft club. You would sign up?”

“Yeah I would.” Souji nodded. He glanced up at the sky and shifted his back to his other hand as he walked. “I would sign up. I do a few things here or there and I feel like I could learn more in there once there is a good teacher assigned. I think I’m better at cooking though but I wouldn’t mind signing up to the handicraft club.”

“Is that so.” Kanji said softly. “I- I’d like to join. The club I mean.”

“Is that so.” Souji smiled. “That’s nice. You should join. Just because all of us are firmly stuck in the going home club doesn’t mean you shouldn’t try new things. It is not as if they meet every day. I hear they have lunchtime and morning meetings too. And they get materials on discount.”

“I have lots of shit already.” Kanji snorted before he softly continued. “But I don’t know if I should you know. Sign up.”

“Your stuff is bound to be better than everyone else’s in there.” Souji pointed out as he came to a stop. Kanji did the same and Souji had to indulge in a small smile at his boyfriend’s light blush. “If anything you’re coming in with an advantage but that shouldn’t discourage you. Being around people who like what you love is amazing and you should try it.”

“I know. I want to join.” Kanji’s face was conflicting as he blushed. “I’ve accepted who I am and what I am after so long. I’m proud of what I do but still. Joining a club is harder than it looks. I don’t want their eyes on me like that.” His shoulders slumped. “And I don’t want to upset anyone.”

“I could go with you.” Souji said softly. “Would that make you feel better about it? I don’t mind signing up. We could sign up together and hang out in the club. You could teach me what I don’t know and we could make awesome stuff. Maybe some clothes or something. Some disguises.” Souji stepped up and gently rested his hand on Kanji’s chest. “You never know how these things will benefit us. And we should have fun from time to time.”

“You’re right.” Kanji blushed. “Senpai you’re absolutely right.” He nodded fiercely a few times. “I-I am going to talk to the club leader tomorrow morning and sign up and I’ll do what I have to do. And if they let me join.” He bit his lip before he nodded. “I’ll see if I can talk to others and even make friends.”

“Once you don’t get too friendly.” Souji teased. He gently took his hand and wrapped it around Kanji’s neck so that he could bring him down enough to his level. Kanji was not that taller than him but Souji loved to do this. Kanji always blushed so prettily. “I’m not going to lose to one of those girls.” He whispered against Kanji’s lips before he kissed him.

X

“It was a real surprise.” The club leader swallowed as she took a small glance to where Kanji was crocheting something. “I didn’t expect that the reason he was always around was because he wanted to join.”

“Appearances can be deceiving.” Souji smiled as he adjusted his stitches. “Kanji can’t control his height.”

“So what you’re trying to tell me is, he’s a big teddy bear for the right person? I live in this town. You just came here.”

“Well that was what I was saying.” Souji eyed her before he gave a slow smile. He knew it did not reach his eyes. “He’s the right happy teddy bear for me. But that’s what happens.” He slowly rested his cloth back down onto the table and switched off the sewing machine. “When the big bad that everyone is scared of happens to respect you. And when you’re a bigger bad.” He got up. “You don’t have to be scared of the big fluffy husky that wants some love, captain.”

He rolled his eyes when he backed her on his way to Kanji. Souji softly dropped to his knees in front of Kanji’s chair and chuckled at the blush he received. “Senpai?” Kanji asked softly. “What’s up?”

“Just came to see how you’re doing.” Souj ignored the focused stares. “It’s looking good. Is this for Nanako-chan later?”

“Uh huh.” Kanji frowned as his eyes drifted back to his project. “I’m thinking of making dolls again with her later. If you don’t mind me coming over.”

“Once you let me walk you home after.” Souji smiled as Kanji blushed. “Or I ask your mom to let you stay over again.” He chuckled as Kanji gently rested his hand on Souji’s head. Things had to be taken slowly by Kanji but it was worth it. When he made moves on his own Souji felt so vindicated. He had wanted to claim Kanji in front of the whole school a day; but Kanji claiming him bit by bit at his own pace was perfect too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There's so much to explore and unpack when it comes to Souji(Yu) and Kanji. I'm still settling myself here lol


End file.
